Nora Huntington
'''Nora Huntington' was a woman who Tom Scavo had a one-night stand with years ago; as a result of it, she became pregnant with their daughter, Kayla. Tom visited his daughter on multiple occasions, but kept the visits a secret. Biography 'Early Life' 'Season 2' Lynette follows Tom when he leaves for Atlantic City. She follows him to a house where he enters and is served wine by Nora. The two then head upstairs, and this lead Lynette to believe he is having an affair. ("No One is Alone") Tom is forced to come clean to Lynette and he tells her the truth about Nora and their illegitimate daughter, Kayla Huntington. Lynette and Nora clash instantly when Nora throws child support papers in their faces. Tom and Lynette decide to pay her off in order for her to go away, but she uses the money to buy an apartment in Fairview. ("Remember, Part 2") 'Season 3' Lynette struggles to adjust to life including Kayla and Nora. During a family photo for the Christmas card, Nora demands to be in it and then unintentionally ruins it. Nora's behavior leads to her not being invited to Parker's party, but Kayla is. Nora eventually discovers that she was lied to, despite Lynette and Tom's efforts to hide the party, and she tries to take Kayla home, but has a change of heart when she sees her daughter having a good time. ("Listen to the Rain on the Roof") After breaking up with her boyfriend, Nora becomes depressed and even more irritating around the Scavo family. Lynette decides to hook Nora up with Carlos Solis at Bree Van de Kamp and Orson Hodge's wedding so that she will have a boyfriend and leave her family alone. The two click instantly. However, they are soon caught by Carlos's ex-wife, Gabrielle Solis, who becomes angry and blames Lynette for bringing them together. ("It Takes Two") Lynette leaves for a spa weekend with Gaby, while Tom takes the kids camping, however, the trip is ruined when Tom damages his back. Lynette goes to collect the family, but things don't go as planned and Nora ends up going with her. They both fight during the journey, so Nora leaves the car and gets a lift from a passing truck driver. However, the man makes a move on Nora, so she gets out the truck and is left on the side of the road. Lynette later finds her and picks her up. She apologizes when she deeply upsets Nora. ("A Weekend in the Country") When Tom decides to open a pizza parlor and Lynette doesn't fully support him, Nora makes a move. When Tom tells Lynette, she goes over to Nora's home, kicks the door open and threatens to break Nora's spine should she ever try to make a move on Tom again. Nora decides to move to Mexico as revenge, prompting Lynette to fight for full custody. Later, Nora and Lynette find each other in a supermarket and start arguing, but are stopped by Carolyn Bigsby, who is about to get revenge on her husband, the store manager, for cheating on her. Carolyn takes everybody hostage, including Lynette and Nora. They try to escape but get caught. Nora tries to get into an argument with Lynette. Lynette asks her to shut up 4 different times so they don't draw Carolyn's attention. Nora does draw Carolyn's attention and says that Lynette wants to take her child away and Lynette defends herself when Carolyn gives her a look that was almost as deadly her gun and tells Carolyn that Nora made a move on Tom. This comment makes Carolyn shoot Nora in the chest. Lynette and Art Shephard try to save her, but Nora was mortally wounded. Before she died, she asked Lynette to take care of Kayla, Lynette promises to do so and raise Kayla like she is her own. Nora then rests her head down and dies. Carolyn is killed moments later after a fight with the hostages, where Maya manages to grab her gun and shoot her. 'Post-Death' 'Season 3' 'Season 8' When Susan Delfino decides to leave Wisteria Lane with her children, MJ Delfino and Julie Mayer, and granddaughter, Nora's ghost appeared alongside Ellie Leonard and Karl Mayer at Wisteria Park, and they watched the family as they drove away from the lane and began their new lives together. ("Finishing the Hat") Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 307 04.png Category:Deceased characters Category:Mothers Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 8 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Females Category:Lynette's family Category:Single characters Category:Adulterers Category:Mother of a supporting character Category:Finale Ghosts